Romance Desire
by hapsarikyuku
Summary: "When love as an honor and fate is obligation, saat cinta sebagai sebuah penghargaan dan takdir menjadi suatu kewajiban." KYUMIN pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Romance Desire**

Cast: Kyuhyun & Sungmin

genre: romance sedikit lemon xD

Length: Chaptered

**DLDR**

-Hapsarikuku present-

* * *

Summary: "Bukan itu, aku hanya takut kau akan lepas kendali dan masturbasi di hadapanku seperti kemarin malam."

* * *

"Mminhhh... ssshhhh akhhhhh!"

Mata tajam itu terpejam erat, bagian belakang kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang cukup keras, nafasnya memburu dan desahan panjang seorang Cho Kyuhyun pagi ini menjadi penutup kegiatan panas Lee Sungmin di bawah sana.

"Suaramu sexy Kyuhyun ah seperti biasa, aku menyukainya."

Lelaki manis itu tersenyum cerah, desahan puas Kyuhyun terdengar lebih indah dan berharga di telinganya bahkan jauh lebih menarik dari denting fur elise yang selama ini selalu ia puja.

"Kau gila Lee Sungminh."

Lelaki yang terlihat lebih jangkung menjawab di sela nafasnya yang masih memburu, berusaha terlihat normal dan mengabaikan Sungmin yang kini merangkak kearahnya.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun ah semalam salju turun, dan mengajakmu keluar dengan besi dingin itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Dokter Kim hanya bilang untuk melatih otot ototmu setiap pagi dan sore bukan mengajakmu keluar saat salju turun selebat ini dan kita mati bersama karena hipotermia."

Nada suaranya ringan tanpa rasa risih sedikitpun.

"otot dan urat tidak sama."

Kyuhyun membalas singkat saat Sungmin sudah sampai di sampingnya.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat seakan takut Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan memelukku seperti itu Lee Sungmin, kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Huh?

Aku hanya takut kau akan pergi Kyuhyun ah..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa bantuanmu, bodoh."

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, ia melupakan kursi roda Kyuhyun yang teronggok di sudut kamar.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau akan berjalan lagi untuk menjemputku di altar nantinya."

"Hidup terasingkan di Jinan dan mengurusku setiap hari membuatmu menjadi gila?

Kita lelaki Min, aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaik sepertimu, jadi berhenti membicarakan hal aneh seperti itu, aku bisa jamin kau tetap sahabatku sampai akhir."

"Aku akan merubah pikiran kolotmu itu, lihat dan nikmatilah saat kau akan mati jika aku meninggalkanmu, jangan egois Kyuhyun ah, jujur tidak termasuk perbuatan dosa, aku tahu kau juga merasakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan, kau hanya sangat beruntung karena aku tipe agresive dan selalu bersabar saat kau mengelak seakan hanya aku yang sangat mencintai disini."

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lembut dan membawa pria itu dalam cumbuan yang manis dan panjang, mengabaikan sisa Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya yang manis, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun tahu, ia sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu sampai rasanya hampir mati.

"Eunghhh.."

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya saat Sungmin mulai mendesah, memutus ciuman yang selalu membuatnya berfikir untuk menyerah.

Bibir yang semakin memerah dan bengkak itu mengerucut lucu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin merasakan kelembutannya.

Sungmin merajuk karena Kyuhyun memutus ciuman mereka begitu saja, matanya menyipit tapi lengannya tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang selalu kalah saat Sungmin mulai merajuk hanya tersenyum geli melihat sifat sahabatnya.

"Bunny... you must grow up!"

Kyuhyun menggigit hidung bangir itu ringan, Sungmin sepertinya sulit untuk berubah dan meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya untuk merajuk dan membuat orang lain ingin memakannya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu!

Dasar curang!"

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, masih merajuk karena merasa kesal, Kyuhyun selalu memutus ciuman mereka secara sepihak seperti barusan.

"Aku hanya takut Min ah, tadi kau mendesah."

"Aku mendesah karena aku sangat menikmatinya bodoh!"

"Bukan itu, aku hanya takut kau akan lepas kendali dan masturbasi di hadapanku seperti kemarin malam."

"Cho Kyuhyun.. jaga bicaramu.

Kau mau aku memperkosamu?

Kau memang licik dan aku tahu itu.

Aku selalu membuatmu puas dengan blow job luar biasaku, tapi kau selalu menolak saat aku meminta giliranmu!

menahan tanpa pelampiasan itu sakit!

Berhentilah bersikap egois!"

'Kau yang selalu memulai Min..."

"Lupakan.

Aku curiga, kau pasti minum kopi saat Yesung hyung kesini semalam, spermamu pahit pagi ini Cho."

"YAA!"

"Sepertinya kita akan sarapan salad pagi ini, ahhh kau mau mencoba parfait buah dan almond buatanku?

Kau harus banyak makan buah dan sayur sayang, spermamu akan sangat manis dan gurih saat kau memakan semua itu."

"YAA! LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Kita juga harus menonton blue film uke on top minggu ini, aku tidak mau tahu, Hyukjae baru kembali dari Jepang kemarin, aku harus menagih janjinya."

"Lee Sungmin.."

"Apa sayang?"

"Kau mau aku melempar etalase winemu itu dengan ini?"

Kyuhyun mendesis dengan wajah semerah udang rebus, tangannya memegang piringan hitam yang entah ia dapat dari mana dengan erat, memberi ancaman pada Sungmin untuk berhenti.

"Apa sayang?

Coba lempar sekarang, dan kita akan mencoba uke on top pagi ini tanpa refrensi sama sekali.

Ah aku lupa Cho Kyuhyunku yang sangat sexy ini dulu murid yang mesum, pasti kau sudah sering melihat gaya it-"

"YAAA!"

Sungmin tidak takut sedikitpun mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedang marah, lelaki manis itu dengan santai melepas kaos v-neck baby pinknya, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat marah dengan tatapan polosnya, menarik turun boxer putih yang ia kenakan dan menggunakan kaki putihnya untuk menyelesaikan sisanya, bibirnya menipis seiring senyumnya yang selalu menggoda, mengabaikan tatapan waspada Kyuhyun dan bergabung kembali bergelung di ranjang.

"Jangan telanjang seperti itu, salju sangat tebal sampai rumah Ari anjingmu tidak terlihat Min.."

Kyuhyun berujar pelan, tatapannya lurus menuju balkon kamarnya, menghindari tatapan sok polos Sungmin.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun ah... telanjang bersama dan berpelukan seperti ini adalah ide yang sempurna untuk menikmati musim dingin yang sialan."

Sungmin mengabaikan desisan Kyuhyun, dengan cuek menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang hangat dan menghirup dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

Tangan panasnya membelai dada itu teratur dan lembut.

" kau harus belajar menikmati waktu, saat kau sudah kembali bisa berjalan nanti, jangan terlalu menyiksa diri dengan bekerja terlalu keras dan lupa waktu, berhentilah membuatku merasa cemas Kyuhyun ah..."

"Aku putra tunggal Min, ayahmu beruntung karena masih punya Sungjin saat kau sedang gila seperti saat ini, Royal company akan hancur jika aku sepertimu.

Ayahmu benar benar haru- shhhh"

Ocehan panjang Kyuhyun berakhir dengan desahan, lutut Sungmin di bawah sana menekan kejantanannya gemas, mendengar mulut tajam Kyuhyun seperti sudah terlatih untuk membuat Sungmin kesal.

"oukhhh baby Kyu bangun lagi?

Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah mendapat big O tapi sekarang ... aihhhhh Kyu lihat... apa aku semenggoda itu?

Sekarang kau mau aku apa Kyuhyun ah~?

Eunghhh kau mencoba menggodaku huh?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Sungmin bangkit dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali menegang karena ulahnya.

Sungmin yang sok polos dan selalu menggoda seperti ini benar benar menjengkelkan, Kyuhyun heran kemana perginya kakak Lee Sungjin yang selalu terlihat sopan dan berkelas dengan pemikiran diplomatisnya?

Dua bulan tinggal hanya berdua dengan Sungmin di Jinan membuat Kyuhyun harus siap dengan sikap Sungmin yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun tidak membenci Sungmin yang seperti ini, ia hanya tidak suka saat Sungmin merendahkan dirinya sendiri di hadapannya.

Ia bisa saja menjadi manusia liberal yang berfikir sex sebagai kebutuhan, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa dirugikan dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini, ia hanya sedih saat Sungmin seakan membuat harga dirinya terjun bebas dari tempat yang selama ini dijaganya.

Mereka terlahir dari keluarga terhormat dan tumbuh dari didikan orang tua yang majemuk, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Ayah mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, apa ayah akan terkena palpilasi dan...

Mata Kyuhyun kembali terpejam erat, urat tipis di pelipisnya menegang, ia belum siap membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika orang tua mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dua bulan ini, dan Kyuhyun jauh lebih terkejut saat mulut hangat Sungmin sudah mengulum miliknya,

Kyuhyun tersentak, matanya terpejam erat, merasa belum siap dengan serangan Sungmin yang menariknya kembali pada keadaan.

Mata tajam Kyuhyun kembali terbuka, menatap Sungmin yang masih mengulumnya di bawah sana, tatapan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan sayu, Sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya benar benar membuatnya ingin menelannya bulat bulat, kelinci gendut ini benar benar...

"Min ahhhh!"

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah saat Sungmin seakan sengaja menggodanya, pemuda manis itu seperti tidak pernah bosan dengan sesuatu yang sekarang dikulumnya.

.

.

.

Jam digital yang sungmin letakkan di atas lemari pendingin menunjukkan angka 09:30 saat ia dan Kyuhyun mulai menikmati "sarapan" mereka hari ini.

Sungmin tidak bercanda saat ia mengatakan pagi ini mereka akan sarapan dengan salad, ia benar benar membuktikan omongannya.

Memaksa Kyuhyun memakan jenis masakan yang sangat dibencinya, warna hijau dari lettuce membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah, beruntung Sungmin masih berbaik hati dengan salmon grilnya.

Irisan besar salmon sudah lenyap disantap Kyuhyun, kini pria dengan kulit pucat itu hanya mengaduk aduk sayuran segar di mangkuknya tanpa minat, sesekali melirik Sungmin yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang lalu beralih pada dish try di belakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa sangat mual saat sayuran yang ia aduk sejak tadi itu perlahan hancur dan menguarkan aroma khasnya yang menjijikan.

Sungmin benar benar kejam jika ia memaksa Kyuhyun menelan semua sayur ini.

"Min ah..."

Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin pelan dengan tatapan ragunya saat pria manis itu memasukan potongan terakhir ke mulutnya.

"hmm?"

"kau... kau benar kan, maksudku, kau benar benar mencintaiku kan?"

Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, makanan di mulutnya langsung ia telan, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya ngeri.

"uhuk..."

"pelan Min ah... "

Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih sebisanya yang langsung ditelan Sungmin cepat.

"ukh.. kenapa tiba tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Tentu saja

Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan kau cinta pertamaku Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau yakin?"

"kau kenapa?

Tentu saja aku yakin, aku sudah sangat lama mencintaimu dan semua orang tahu itu!"

"lalu..."

"lalu apanya Kyu?

Sejak kapan kau suka omong kosong seperti ini?

Sepertinya aku harus segera memanggil dokter Kim untuk memeriksa apa ada saraf di otakmu yang terjepit, kau aneh"

"jika kau benar benar mencintaiku,

Uhm...

sebagai kekasih yang baik kau tidak akan tega melihatku menelan rumput ini Min"

"ASTAGA CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dokter Kim keadaan Kyuhyun?

Demi Tuhan aku hanya menyuruhnya makan sayur, itupun hanya dua sendok yang benar benar ditelan, tapi Kyuhyun mual sampai siang dan pingsan."

"Bukan masalah serius tuan, tuan Kyuhyun hanya kehilangan banyak cairan karena terlalu banyak mual, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus, jadi dia berhalusinasi dengan makanan yang ia telan."

"Anak itu sulit berubah, dari kecil tidak mau memakan sayur, dia hanya mau Kimchi lobak dan selada, aku masih ingat dulu Hana ahjumma sampai memecat seorang perawat karena Kyuhyun dan sayur."

Dokter Kim tertawa mendengar cerita Sungmin, sebagai dokter pribadi untuk keluarga Cho dan Lee ia masih sangat mengingatnya, bagaimana anak tunggal Cho Yeunghwan itu sangat membenci sayur, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira kebiasaan yang sebenarnya buruk itu masih Kyuhyun pertahankan sampai sekarang.

"iya saya masih mengingatnya tuan, nyonya Cho sangat khawatir melihat tuan Kyuhyun pulang malam dengan keadaan basah dan penuh lumpur karena kabur saat seorang perawat baru memberinya sayur."

"Kyuhyun kecil sangat menyebalkan paman, masih ingat saat Kyuhyun menggigit lengan anda?

saat lututnya mendapat enam jahitan karena jatuh dari sepeda?"

"Tuan Kyuhyun anak yang aktif dan cerdas sejak kecil."

"jadi hanya Kyuhyun yang paman ingat?."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya memberi gesture kecewa.

"saya masih ingat saat Tuan Sungmin kecil mengambil salah satu wine koleksi Tuan Lee dan menghabiskannya bersama tuan Kyuhyun di kapel keluarga Cho, kalian baru ditemukan tengah malam, dua anak kecil yang mabuk."

Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengurut batang hidungnya, meringis merasa malu pada diri sendiri.

bukan hanya Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin kecil juga pembuat masalah.

Mereka seperti ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak awal, bersama dan membuat dunia semakin rumit.

"Tuan saya harus kembali, jaga diri kalian baik baik, mungkin butuh waktu dua sampai empat minggu untuk tuan Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dengan normal, selalu latih otot otot kakinya agar terbiasa nantinya."

"ah terimakasih banyak paman, hati hati di jalan, aku akan mengingatnya."

Sungmin mengantar Dokter Kim sampai gerbang dan menunggu sampai mobil dokter itu menghilang di ujung jalan, menarik nafas dalam saat kembali ke kamar, Kyuhyun masih belum sadar, Dokter Kim bilang ia hanya tidur dan Sungmin kembali keluar menuju dapur, menyiapkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun setelah menyelimuti pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damainya adalah hal yang membuat Sungmin merasa tenang dan sempurna.

Tidak ada lidah tajam Cho Kyuhyun yang akan membuatnya merasa kesal dan mengumpat seharian.

Cho Kyuhyun yang tertidur seperti saat ini tidak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk menatap wajah tampannya.

Sungmin menyibak anak rambut Kyuhyun ke atas dan mengecup lama dahi manis itu, matanya ikut terpejam, merasakan hangat di hatinya.

Sungmin sangat mencintai pemuda ini, rasanya ingin memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan tidak akan ia lepas lagi.

"maafkan aku Kyuhyun ah...  
setidaknya, seperti ini membuatmu selalu mengingatku, aku tahu kau juga menyukainya.

Jangan pernah pergi tanpa aku, kenyamanan kita bukan sesuatu yang harus dihindari.

Tuhan selalu punya alasan kenapa kita dipertemukan

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Lee Sungmin akan mati jika kau meninggalkannya.

_Saranghae..."_

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun ah.."_

"_hmm?"_

"_aku merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mau jika salah satu diantara kita harus pergi untuk mati suatu saat,_

_Aku berharap Tuhan akan menjemputku lebih dulu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."_

"_kau bicara apa?_

_Meskipun kau menyebalkan aku akan menjadi orang yang paling hancur jika itu terjadi, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil."_

"_Kyuhyun ah.."_

"_apa?"_

"_Kau mencintaiku kan?"_

_-Romance Desire Chapter 2-_

_**Haloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**-hening- (-_-)**_

_**FYI!**_

_**Ini hasil kenekatan saya**_

_**Nekat nyoba nulis lagi sampe suntuk padahal paginya UKK fisika x''D**_

_**Sebelumnya saya Cuma iseng nulis T.T**_

_**Ini ide datengnya dadakan, konfliknya ada banyaaakkkkk gambaran di otak, tapi kayaknya bakal dipikir sambil jalan ntar xD**_

_**Ini ff debutku di ffn**_

_**Sebelumnya aku pernah jadi salah satu author di ffindo pake salah satu penname yang yang yangggg lupakan xD itu udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget xD**_

_**Berhubung (?) disana (?) dikit banget KyuMinnya jadi pindah deh ke ffn**_

_**Ini akun kedua, akun pertama penname sama isi anime semua xD**_

_**Maaf kalo nyampah..**_

_**Btw ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut kah?**_

_**Kalo gak ada juga gapapa x"D**_

_**Kalo ada yang baca alhamdulillah**_

_**Makasih udah mau baca :D**_

_**Maafffff lagi yah kalo jelek, aku udah lama gak nulis**_

_**Maaf kalo making out KyuMin di sini gakkkk bangetttt**_

_**Maklum udah lama gak nulis T.T saya Cuma cover maker xD**_

_**See youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu itu juga kalo ada yang mau lanjut**_

_**Oke kasih pendapat kalian yah yah yah :D  
LOVE YOUUUUU **_

_-Hapsarikyuku-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance desire**

Chapter 2

Pair: Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Genre: Romance, hurt & friendship

Warning there is mature content on this fiction

maleXmale

DLDR

Length: chaptered

.

**-Hapsarikyuku present-**

.

_**Remember as always that love is live and live need love **_

.

Summary: "When love as an honor and fate is obligation, saat cinta sebagai sebuah penghargaan dan takdir menjadi suatu kewajiban."

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun lelaki 27 tahun yang sempurna, namanya tidak asing untuk didengar karena sosoknya yang selalu punya slot dalam berita sejak kecil.

Terlahir dari keluarga king maker, kakeknya Cho Hyunwoo adalah seorang pentolan ekonom Korea selatan, Cho Yeunghwan ayah Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang ekonom yang juga aktif dalam politik, Royal company bergerak dalam banyak sektor, perusahaan rintisan Cho Hyunwoo itu seakan menjadi barometer ekonomi Korea bahkan Asia, Royal Company menjadi benang merah reformasi ekonomi Korea selatan, terlahir sebagai pewaris tunggal sebuah kerajaan bisnis membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu menarik untuk diperhatikan bahkan sejak kelahirannya.

Cho Kyuhyun sebagai anak yang sudah diramalkan kelahirannya, keluarga Cho selalu berakhir dengan seorang putra tunggal, media menyebutnya sebagai kutukan, karena Cho Hyunwoo, dianggap sebagai salah satu orang di balik terciptanya "poros setan" di semenanjung Korea.

menjadi salah satu leader reformasi ekonomi Korea selatan, Cho Hyunwoo sebagai pendiri Royal Company dianggap menjadi salah satu penentu kebijakan saat itu, perang saudara antara utara dan selatan, Liberal melawan komunis, Cho Hyunwoo dianggap mendapat kutukan karena mungkin Tuhan murka, ia dianggap sebagai salah satu orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perang dingin antara selatan dan utara yang masih terjadi sampai detik ini.

dunia tidak akan melupakan, Korea selatan sempat menjadi negara paling miskin di bumi saat abad 20 kurang dua dasawarsa lebih menjadi abad 21.

korea selatan saat ini menjelma menjadi salah satu negara dengan ekonomi paling kuat di Asia.

Produk asli buatan negeri gingseng itu menjadi produk global dengan kualitas tinggi.

Besutan teknologi mutakhir banyak tercipta berkat tangan dingin masyarakatnya.

Nama Korea selatan masuk dalam MIST country list, sebagai negara paling berpotensi di dunia bersanding dengan Turki, Indonesia dan Mexico.

Korea dengan semua kemajuannya, karena Royal company sebagai kerajaan bisnis terbesar menjadi salah satu alasan.

Kini pangeran dari Royal company itu tumbuh menjadi pria yang sempurna, ia anak yang cerdas sejak kecil, Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang mempesona dengan gaya khas eksekutive muda nan kaya raya.

Ia anak yang hidup dengan doktrin keluarga, takdir memaksanya untuk selalu menjadi sempurna, dan Lee Sungmin adalah satu satunya alasan untuk Cho Kyuhyun tetap bertahan.

Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak akan ia buat kecewa, Sungmin satu satunya orang yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa menyesal karena menyayat urat nadinya sendiri, sungmin menjadi alasan untuk Kyuhyun tetap bertahan, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat Sungmin menangis seperti orang gila dan pingsan saat ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena muak dengan keadaan.

Lee Sungmin yang lahir dari rahim seorang ratu kecantikan korea Selatan, ibunya adalah 'gadis nasional' saat masih muda.

Media menganggap Lee Sungmin sebagai parasit yang selalu menempel pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena Sungmin tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna saat masih di bangku sekolah, ia tipe cuek, ia tidak segan kabur saat sekolah mengadakan jam tambahan di musim dingin, tapi terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya membuat Lee Sungmin tidak kehilangan bakat alamnya, Sungmin sangat pandai dalam membaca peluang dan potensi.

Lee Sungmin adalah satu satunya orang yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun merasakan 'kenormalan'.

Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, disaat media sibuk membicarakan merek apa yang Kyuhyun kenakan hari ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap anak yang hidup dengan kenormalan yang harus lebih dulu mereka ciptakan.

Takdir yang selalu menjadi misteri mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya saat dua sahabat itu mulai tumbuh dewasa, kutukan keluarga Cho yang selalu media ungkit, tentang keluarga Cho yang selalu berakhir dengan seorang putra tunggal, di saat umur Cho Kyuhyun menginjak 27, media mulai mengungkit kembali masalah yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum ini.

Siapa wanita beruntung yang menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna?

Mulai menulis nama beberapa putri relasi keluarga Cho di sebelah nama Kyuhyun, media yang haus berita selalu menguntit kemanapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun pergi, mengungkit tentang kutukan, melupakan saat takdir yang sesungguhnya mulai muncul ke permukaan, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, mereka _berbeda._

Tangan Tuhan mengubah hubungan dua sahabat hari itu.

Akhir tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati libur natal dan tahun baru ke Prancis, Kyuhyun mengalami cidera yang cukup parah saat bermain ski di Meribel, kepalanya membentur bongkahan salju pegunungan Alpen.

Kecelakaan itu membuat Kyuhyun harus mengalami koma artifisial selama hampir tiga bulan, Sungmin menjadi orang yang paling merasa hancur, ia menemukan dirinya yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

Sungmin menangis setiap hari, menemani Kyuhyun yang damai dalam tidur panjangnya, setelah dua bulan mengalami koma artifisial dokter mulai membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya secara perlahan, setelah tiga bulan Kyuhyun mulai pulih dan benar benar sadar, keluarga membawanya kembali ke Korea, tapi Sungmin memohon agar mereka bisa tinggal di Jinan sampai Kyuhyun benar benar pulih dan kembali bisa berjalan dengan normal, koma selama tiga bulan membuat otot otot Kyuhyun perlu proses untuk berkontraksi secata sempurna dan normal.

Seoul tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan, media akan selalu menekannya, keluarga Kyuhyun menyetujui keputusan Sungmin karena Jinan adalah kota yang sangat tenang dan asri, Jinan adalah tempat lahir ibu Sungmin, mereka tidak asing dengan Jinan karena setiap libur musim panas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menginap di villa keluarga Lee di sana.

Hidup di Jinan hanya berdua, melupakan sejenak masalah perusahaan, mereka menikmati kebebasan yang selama ini menjadi hal yang sangat mahal dalam hidup mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar benar menikmati apa itu _kebebasan _di Jinan.

Sex yang selama ini tabu bagi mereka, perlahan dan pasti mulai mereka nikmati sebagai suatu kebutuhan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar benar keluar dari garis merah, mereka menikmati saat mereka tahu apa itu dipuaskan dan memuaskan, apa itu cinta... mereka belajar apa itu _bercinta._

Mengerti bahwa dicintai dan mencintai seakan sebagai kompensasi dalam kehidupan.

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun ah... aku belum pernah melihatmu setenang ini, apa kau sangat menikmati tidurmu? Tidak ada Sungmin yang menyebalkan di mimpimu pasti. Tidak ada Yeunghwan ahjussi yang selalu menyuruhmu belajar? Wartawan yang selalu menguntit, apa mereka ada di sana? Di mimpimu? Kau benar benar tersenyum_ _saat tidur, apa sangat asyik di sana? Kau membuatku iri! Cepat bangun Cho Kyuhyun... aku sendirian..."_

Sungmin meraba bagian lain tempat tidurnya, mencari tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi semua kosong, ia tidak menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun yang semalam berbaring di sebelahnya, tidak ada lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Sungmin merasa sesak, mimpi itu datang lagi seperti potongan adegan dalam film yang mengejarnya, apa Kyuhyun benar benar meninggalkannya?

Perlahan ia membuka mata, menelisik ke semua sudut kamar, kursi roda di sudut kamar masih terlipat rapi seperti semalam, kemana Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya? Apa Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu tidak tahu jika Sungmin sangat mencemaskannya?! Kyuhyun bahkan belum sadar dari pingsannya, ia tertidur sampai pagi tanpa makan malam, dan sekarang ia pergi tanpa membangunkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu?

Sungmin dengan cepat bangun dari posisi berbaringnya saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah kamar mandi, ia dengan cepat berlari, mengabaikan Ari yang mengepakkan ekornya dengan semangat di atas sofa, menyambutnya setiap pagi, Sungmin tidak peduli jika Siberian husky itu akan merajuk nantinya, saat ini ia benar benar sedang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunnya.

"Kyuhyun ah!"

"Min, kau sudah bangun?"

"aku sedang berdiri di sini menghawatirkanmu! Jadi aku pasti sudah bangun! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku Kyuhyun ah? Kau senang sekali melihatku cemas yah?"

"seperti itu caramu bicara pada calon CEO Royal company?"

"aku serius Kyuhyun ah, bangunkan aku jika butuh sesuatu, jangan membuatku khawatir."

"aku juga serius Lee Sungmin, hanya butuh bantuan dinding karena ototku masih lemas, aku tidak selemah itu."

Sungmin mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di bibir bath up dan memeluk pria itu lama.

"Kyuhyun ah... aku benar benar takut saat terbangun dan kau tidak ada, aku takut kau meninggalkanku."

"berhenti bicara seperti itu Min."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sungmin, matanya terpejam menikmati pelukan Sungmin yang selalu hangat dan nyaman, menghirup dalam aroma Sungmin, pria ini benar benar manis, bahkan aroma tubuhnya saat baru bangun tidur semanis ini, Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya, Sungmin seperti candu yang akan membuatnya larut.

"Kyuhyun ah.."

"hmm?"

"aku merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mau jika salah satu diantara kita harus pergi untuk mati suatu saat, Aku berharap Tuhan akan menjemputku lebih dulu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

"kau bicara apa? Meskipun kau berisik dan menyebalkan, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling hancur jika itu terjadi, kita sudah bersama sejak kecil."

"Kyuhyun ah.."

"apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Kau benar benar ingin mendengar jawabannya?"

"sangat."

Sungmin menghirup napas dalam, matanya masih terpejam menikmati ritme jantungnya, berada terlalu dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai sepertinya tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Rasanya seperti ada listrik yang mengalir hebat di tubuh Sungmin saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun membelai punggung dan meremas ringan tengkuknya, Kyuhyun yang tidak pasive membuat Sungmin merasa gugup dan malu.

Biasanya Sungmin sangat agresive dan selalu menyerang Kyuhyun lebih dulu, tapi mimpi tadi benar benar buruk dan menghancurkan moodnya.

Jari Kyuhyun menyibak anak rambut di pelipis Sungmin, mencium bagian itu lama, mata keduanya terpejam merasakan kenyamanan pasangannya, Kyuhyun mengakhiri kecupannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyumnya lalu memeluknya lagi, pelukan yang lebih erat dan dalam.

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sungmin yang sangat cepat, sahabatnya yang manis benar benar jatuh untuknya, Sungmin yang sedang tersipu seperti saat ini benar benar sangat manis.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka, memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Sungmin, wajahnya kembali mendekat dan mencium dahi Sungmin yang cantik, beralih ke kedua mata, pipi, hidung, dagu dan sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ah..."

"eum?"

"jangan menggodaku~."

Sungmin merasa malu dan kesal, Kyuhyun mencoba menggodanya dengan mencium sudut bibirnya, mengabaikan bibirnya yang sudah ngilu sejak tadi.

"apa? Aku menggoda? Min ah~ kau baru tahu?"

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi yang sama menjawab dengan suara beratnya, tidak risih sama sekali saat mereka hampir tidak berjarak, Kyuhyun sangat menikmati ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"jangan menggodaku sepert-"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus karena Kyuhyun sudah menciumnya penuh, jantungnya seakan runtuh saat Kyuhyun mulai menggunakan lidah panasnya, Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun menggelitik langit langit mulutnya dengan lidah, membelit lidahnya, mengajak lidah Sungmin menari.

Tubuh sungmin bergetar saat Kyuhyun beralih menyesap perpotongan lehernya, salah satu spot paling sensitive di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap daerah itu lama dan dalam, ini kissmark pertamanya untuk Sungmin.

"K-Kyuhhhyunhh-."

Sungmin menggeliat merasa panas saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai melepas kancing terakhir piyama yang ia kenakan, membelai perut datarnya sampai pangkal paha dengan seductive, Kyuhyun mengabaikan puting kecil Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Merasa cukup dan puas dengan kissmark pertamanya Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, menatap Sungmin yang setengah telanjang dengan tubuh mengkilat karena keringat dan salivanya.

"Damn sexy bunny..."

Sungmin menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun saat pria jangkung itu kembali memeluknya, Kyuhyun mau berhenti? Saat Sungmin sudah sangat panas seperti ini?!

"Kyuuuuu."

Sungmin masih sempat merajuk saat tubuhnya sudah benar benar panas, ia membusungkan dadanya meminta sentuhan tangan panas Kyuhyun di sana.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sudah ditelan hasrat tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya singkat, lalu beralih pada dada Sungmin.

Mengulum dua benda itu bergantian, tangan kirinya membelai pinggang Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya perlahan membelai dan meremas sesuatu yang menegang di bawah perut datar Sungmin, memijat sesuatu yang selama ini ia abaikan.

"Kyuhyun ahhh~!"

Sungmin mendapat orgasme pertamanya pagi ini, tubuhnya lemas dan menyandar sepenuhnya di dada Kyuhyun.

" i just want to making out not love, Min ah... your so precious for me."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk menanggapi.

Ayolah.. Sungmin bukan gadis perawan yang akan menangis saat malam pertama, Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"Kau sangat berharga Min... tunggulah Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna itu kembali."

"Kyuhyun ah.."

"iya sayang?"

"_Saranghae.."_

"_hmm... nado Min..."_

.

.

.

"Butter croissant spesial untuk Cho Kyuhyun yang spesial di hati Lee Sungmin~ voila~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar kata kata Sungmin yang terdengar berlebihan di telinganya, Sungmin terlihat sangat bersemangat sejak tadi, mungkin morning sex menjadi moodbooster? "terimakasih." Kyuhyun menyambut piring yang sungmin sodorkan kearahnya.

"enak Kyuhyun ah?"

"hmm... masakanmu selalu enak Min, aku heran."

"heran?"

"bahkan masakan Kyeongsuk ahjumma tidak seenak buatanmu."

Sungmin yang mendengar melirik Kyuhyun curiga, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya sedikit meruncing, ekspresi sinis yang gagal Lee Sungmin...

"ya! Kau masih menggodaku?"

"kau merasa tergoda?"

"ishh! Kau harus mencoba _nicoise salad _buatanku lain kali, itu masakan paling enak yang bisa aku buat."

."kau mau memaksaku makan rumput sialan itu lagi Min? Itu sama saja memaksaku makan patbingsu di musim dingin saat semua orang makan patjuk!"

"pasangan yang benar benar sensitive."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat kearah pintu yang memisahkan dapur dan dining room, Kim Ryeowook sudah berdiri di sana, membawa sesuatu di tangan kanan, rahangnya terangkat angkuh, yah... Ryeowook style yang sangat menyeballkan."

"Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi itu tidak sopan Kim Ryeowook! Kau tidak lihat intercom di depan?"

"Aku sudah menunggu lima belas menit di depan, tapi tidak ada yang menyambutku, kalian benar benar kejam, bahkan semalam ada badai salju, Jinan jauh lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan Seoul! Beruntung ada Sungjin yang mengirim kode pintu depan! Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung... kalian sengaja kan?!"

Kim Ryeowook yang cengeng masih belum berubah, kristal bening yang melapisi bola matanya akan runtuh sebentar lagi jika pemuda itu berkedip. Sungmin menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah dengan Ryeowook, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, pemuda itu sudah mau repot menempuh perjalanan dari Seoul ke Jinan padahal ini musim dingin, dan tiba di sini saat ia dan Kyuhyun baru menikmati sarapan, Ryeowook pasti harus bangun pagi pagi sekali hari ini.

Sungmin beranjak dan menghampiri Ryeowook, mengajak Ryeowook bergabung di meja makan, Sungmin yakin pasti Ryeowook belum sarapan.

"maaf Ryeowook ah, jangan menangis, kau sudah dua puluh empat tahun, ingat?"

"Kyuhyun hyung tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal umur, obrolan kalian tadi benar benar..."

"Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, pasti ada masalah sampai kau kesini pagi pagi sekali, apa yang terjadi wook?"

"tidak ada yang salah hyung, semua penguntitmu masih setia menggangguku, mereka menungguku di depan kampus hampir setiap hari, menguntit sampai tidur di depan lift, bahkan mendirikan tenda di lobi dan yang paling parah... bahkan ada yang berhasil masuk lounge! Aku benar benar merasa hidup seperti buronan!"

Ryeowook bercerita dengan rahang yang menegang, ia menekan giginya sendiri, siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu betapa kesalnya Ryeowook dengan apa yang ia ceritakan.

"kau baru empat bulan lebih, aku dan Sungmin bahkan sejak lahir mungkin? Ibu bilang dulu saat aku masih tiga bulan mataku sampai iritasi karena blitz wartawan yang berlebihan, haha konyol."

"ini" Ryeowook mendorong kotak merah yang sejak tadi ia pegang, menggesernya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar! Kau berani mengabaikan Hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu karena Ryeowook mengabaikannya.

"aaaaaa _tteogu!_ Pasti dari Kim ahjumma, salam untuk ibumu yang cantik yah Wookie, bilang padanya aku sangat merindukan patbingsu buatannya, musim panas nanti aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke rumahmu."

"Hyung ke rumah pasti demi patbingsu ibu, bukan aku."

"hei.. berhenti berfikir negative bocah, Aku dan Sungmin bahkan merencanakan akan datang ke konsermu dua bulan lagi! Kemarin Yesung hyung ke sini membawakan kami tiket, Kau senang? Dasar kurcaci kecil."

"Tuan Kyuhyun yang sempurna, semua kurcaci di dunia ini kecil, kalau besar raksasa namanya."

"kalian selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu, Wookie jangan melawan Kyu hyung, kau juga sayang Kyu hyung kan? Kau sampai pingsan saat mendengar Kyu hyung koma, Padahal hanya koma artifisial."

"hanya?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata melotot, ia merasa kesal! Apa tadi Sungmin bilang? HANYA koma artifisial?!

"bukan seperti itu maksudku Kyu..."

Kyuhyun sedang pura pura tidak mendengarnya, Sungmin tahu itu.

"eumm Hyungdeul~?"

Ryeowook melipat bibirnya saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendadak saling diam dihadapannya, bahkan croissant di piring mereka hampir masih utuh, dua orang yang sebenarnya sudah pantas disebut dewasa ini benar benar... padahal makan sambil bicara itu tidak sopan, Yeunghwan ahjussi bahkan pernah hampir melempar Kyuhyun hyung dengan lilin saat Kyu hyung mengobrol di telfon saat makan malam, dan sekarang, apa ini? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung benar benar terlalu menikmati _kebebasan _mereka di Jinan? Kyuhyun hyung yang sedang merajuk? Astaga... kemana perginya Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat berwibawa dan sempurna itu? Cho Kyuhyun dengan sifatnya yang terhormat saat menyampaikan pemikirannya diatas podium dengan lambang Royal company? rasanya Ryeowook ingin berteriak di studio berita saat semua orang sedang menikmati makan siang sambil menyaksikan berita, ia ingin semua orang tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini mereka anggap sempurna itu suka sekali merajuk seperti balita yang menangis minta permen kapas!

"baik.. karena kalian malah mendiamkanku disini, aku mau pulang saja, Yesung hyung sudah mau sampai untuk menjemputku, mobilku nanti ada sopir yang akan mengambilnya, jadi ini kuncinya, Min hyung tolong berikan pada Hyojung kalau dia sampai nanti, ingat jangan menyiksa orang lagi, pasang telinga kalian jika ada sopirku nanti, ini musim dingin."

Ryeowook berbicara dengan cuek, lagian dua orang yang sedang perang dingin ini pasti tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia hendak menyerahkan kunci mobilnya saat melihat sesuatu di bagian bawah leher Sungmin yang membuatnya terkejut.

"O-OMMO OMMO OMMO!"

Teriakan Ryeowook yang memecah keheningan sangat mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya heran dan Sungmin ikut berdiri karena panik.

"Ada apa Wookie? Ada yang aneh? Sesuatu mengganggumu? Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau membuat Kyu hyung terkejut."

"i-itu kalian benar benar ISHH!"

"Ryeowook mendengus keras merasa sangat kesal pada dua hyungnya ini, terutama Kyuhyun sebagai hyung sepupunya, bagaimana bisa setan mesum itu merajuk bahkan saat kissmark dileher Sungmin masih sangat ranum seperti itu? Ryeowook yakin pasti Kyuhyun hyung yang membuat itu! Siapa lagi yang mesum di sini? Tidak mungkin Min hyung dicium pastor gereja kecil di ujung jalan itu kan?!"

"kami kenapa Wook? Kau selalu berlebihan."

"bisa bisanya kalian... astaga aku pusing membayangkannya. Jangan sering sering marah yah hyungdeul, itu tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan kalian, terutama Kyuhyun hyung, hyung tidak malu pada kissmark di leher Min hyung? Itu masih sangat segar, aku yakin pasti Hyung baru saja memperkosa Min hyung yang malang barusan."

" A-apa?!"

"kau salah Wook, Sungmin hyung yang akan memperkosaku bukan aku."

"YA! KYUHYUN!" .

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hai hai hai hai hai hai hai hai haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Gak ada spoiler buat chap 3 rahasia (-3-)**

**Maaf yah buat chap kemarin yang banyak baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangetttt tanda baca yang yang yang salah T.T makasih buat yang udah ngingetin :D**

**Di chap 2 ada yang masih bingung? (banyak)**

**Ini aku kebut buat update hari ini, coz hari sabtu harus ke Bali T.T jadi gak enak kalo ngaret T.T**

**Maaf kalo nyampah **

**Makasih buat yang udah mau baca**

**Kasih pendapat kalian yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah :D**

**Ini bakal ada crack pair, mungkin Cuma nama lewat doang, ada yg punya rekomen cocoknya siapa?**

**Saya gk bakal masangin Kyu sama maknae GG soalnya xD**

**Kado ada yang salah silahkan dikritik tapi yang membangun yah teman teman :D**

**See youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^O^)/**

**-Hapsarikyuku-**


End file.
